The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of New Guinea Impatiens, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLENI11124’. The new variety originated from a controlled hybridization between female New Guinea Impatiens plant ‘A 923’ (unpatented) and male New Guinea Impatiens plant ‘2006 0042’ (unpatented) from July to October 2007 in Nairobi, Kenya.
The new variety was first propagated via vegetative cuttings in the summer of 2008 in Stuttgart, Germany and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany for more than 40 generations. ‘KLENI11124’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety were applied for in Switzerland on Jul. 4, 2011 and in the European Union on Jul. 8, 2011. ‘KLENI11124’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.